otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aylon Zahir
Aylon and Aylor Zahir Aylor Zahir 604 - 626?, Aylon Zahir 604 - :Born as a set of twins on the seventh day of Bleakdreary in the year 604 to a nearly bankrupt minor branch of the Hedgehem Zahirs, Aylor and Aylon entered the world as twin sons of Ayhal Zahir and Lonore Lomasa. :The subjects of a poorly matched and miserable marriage, neither of the two willful parents expected to receive such a handful of active, mischievous boys. Even in early childhood, Aylon and Aylor were inattentive to lessons and ran almost completely wild over an aging governess. :Apparent even in early development was a buoyant and optimistic personality in each of the twins. Although surrounded by the adversity and misery of arguing and ineffectual parents, they turned to one another as twins often do for support and encouragement. With the endless energy of children, the strapping twins indulged in a youth of wild outdoor pursuits. :Several incidences involving retrieving the pair from trespassing incidents in an ornery Seamel lord's prize orchard and the subsequent attempts to not have to tell Ayhal herself eventually led to the mental breakdown and retirement of their governess. :Despairing about the mounting damage to the family's reputation, their mother sent the boys to the nearest institutional help- A local temple which was supposed to teach them 'proper fear of consequences'. :Although the frequent lessons only managed to tame the twins' wild spirit somewhat, they came out of them with a healthy love of the light and respect for the church. Much to the despair of their father, both considered a theological career with the church for a time. :Entering the turbulent teenage years disabused both boys of the notion- They had neither the patience or the verbosity for a priestly career, and their favorite pastime of punching one another or other boys hardly fit in with the ideal candidate. :Nor was their taste in women proper to the priestly ways of the light. Their father had to bear the added stress and expense of covering up first Aylon's 'coming of age' fling with a bonny milkmaid from a farm on the lands of his mother's family, only to be further infuriated with Aylor's affair right afterwards with a local Hedgehem barmaid. :The only solution seemed to be to break the inseparable pair apart, but when one was sent off to the mother's family and the other to their father's, both twins took all of a few days to both run off and disappear entirely. :Finding them again wasn't hard-- All Lonore and Ayhal had to do was wait for the first word of trespassing by two blondes in violet clothing to hit, and both boys were once again home, hale and hearty. :This streak of rebelliousness was smoothed away in the intensive training of a bladesman. This isn't to say that the boys had been ordered to the blades by family. In fact, Aylor had a very respectable job overseeing another noble's farmland waiting for him thanks to his father, and Aylon a money-making marriage waiting to happen. The final, great act of rebellion left no twins where twins should be, and the pair happily hitting training dummies in armor. :Competent but unremarkable as bladesmen, the twins enjoy rising early in the morning, tea, enforcing imperial law, confusing people with their identities, and never writing home. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- :In Shadowreach of 626, the blades where disbanded. Their life aspirations achieved far sooner than they planned, the twins were honorably discharged. Aylon went on a tea-drinking binge in the market district, which was cut short when Aylor never arived to join him. Though the body of the missing Zahir twin has never been recovered, no sign of him as been seen and it is widely believed that he died. The rumor amongst ex-blades involves Aylor being torn about by fighting roosters. :Aylon Zahir wanders the realm trying to avoid his mother at all social occasions, occasionally stopping strangers on the street in attempts to find the ultimate tea mix. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 8 Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category: House Zahir category:Pages with Badges category:Kael Firelight Web